bellanessiecullenfandomcom-20200213-history
William Black
William Edward Black is the first born son of Jacob and Renesmee Black. His wife and imprint is Sophia Cullen. He was the Alpha of the Quileute Pack for various decades and currently an Elder and Chief after handing his alpha duties to his son Ashton. Personality and Description William is very much like is father, their resemblance is uncanny in the same way Sarah is like their mother. He is slightly lighter skinned than his father as he gets the paler skin from his mother, his hair is also longer but only slightly. He is also more muscular as he remains phasing and still runs alot, where as Jacob doesnt do it as often or as a job like William. William was a very sweet child, often taking care of his younger siblings and cousins. As he grew up that didnt change, he is fiercely protective of all his family members and is a very hands on father to his children, often throwing and playing with them like his own father did. He has had a hand in raising every one of his siblings, even the ones born much later than himself. Name William Edward is named after his paternal and maternal grandfathers respectively. His nickname is 'Will' and he is called this more often than his birth name. Abilities William has basic strength and speed from being a quileute but he is also an immortal human, so if he stopped phasing he'd still stay the age he is physically. As a past alpha and current chief he has many abilities over the quileute wolves. He can command them as he wishes. Renesmee's Forever William as born in Renesmee's Forever with Holly. It doesnt have a lot of him in, only as a baby, just interactions with his family and him growing up. In the epilogue it says he imprinted on Sophia Cullen. Forever After Forever After tells Will and his sibling and cousins stories. It focuses on his generation rather than his parents or grandparents. It shows how he and Sophia handle their relationship, their pregnancies and marriage. It also shows Will's relationships with his siblings and cousins, especially Holly. It shows him becoming alpha after his father hands it down and shows him organising his pack and chosing his beta. Minor Stories and One-Shots Making Memories Will appears briefly in the La Push chapter. It mentions how he and Jacob are the chiefs of La Push. He still runs the wolf pack although there are less wolves now then there used to. Labor Day William is seen involved in his younger siblings, Amalia and Seth's life. He helps raise them as he has all his previous siblings and loves them very much. Relationships Sophia Cullen (imprint/wife) Will imprinted on his cousin when he was only young. At first the family were shocked and slightly grossed out from the fact Sophia and Will grew up as cousins but it was pointed out they werent actually related being that Sophia's parents were adopted into the family rather than Will's were born into. They began a relationship when they were teenagers and were very close. Most of the family accepted it by this point, the only few that didnt were Pancrazio, Sophia's father and Lauren, Williams sister. Eventually they came around. Sophia became pregnant in Forever After with Will's baby but she miscarried after the kidnap of her brother Matthew. They struggled for months with this and it was a very hurtful subject. Eventually they tried again and had twins Ashton and Phoebe. When the twins were much older Sophia and Will got married and started to try for more children. It took them a while to conceive again but eventually Brooke came along and they went on to have two more children. They still live in La Push where Will commands the quileute pack and Sophia is well integrated into the lives of those living there. Holly Cullen (best friend/cousin) Holly and William are extremely close. They were the first borns of the next generation and were born close to each other. They grew up as siblings rather than cousins and are each others confidants, security and protection. They tell each other everything and they are inseparable. Although Holly lives in England and Will in La Push they still see each other often. Will often tried to help Holly out with her love life but was equally protective of her too over men. He helped Jason and Holly get together and was happy for his cousin until their break up. Sarah Black (sister) Sarah is the second born of Renesmee and Jacob and William's younger sister. She is a hyrbid so she grew up faster than William but at the same time she always looked up to him. Their relationship was very simple growing up. When William finally caught up in age they are shown to be quite similar in personality. They both are very mature and caring. As teenagers they began working together to help parent their younger, wilder siblings. They are often discussing how to sort out their siblings or how to break it to their parents about something that had happened. They have also been the joint babysitters of their siblings on various occasions, leaning on each other for advice in everything. Jacob Black (father) Jacob and William are very close, Jacob was not only Will's father but teacher, protector and adviser. He taught him to be a father, an alpha and a husband. Jacob is very proud of his son and what hes become. Eddie Cullen (uncle/role model) Eddie is Williams maternal uncle and was very close to him growing up. Theyre born on the same day and often shared their birthday celebrations. It is often said that Will is a lot like Eddie and even a mix between him and his father. Eddie clearly had a lot of influence on William's life growing up and it rubbed off on him. His relationship to his sisters (especially Sarah) is a lot like his uncles relationship with his mother. Family Blood Relatives Will is related to both the Cullen and Black families. Bringing them all together having a common relative. He has a very large family from his own children and many siblings. He is extremely close to all his siblings and has special relationships with each of them. Even the second generation born much later. He is around for the births of his three youngest siblings and played a role in their upbringing. Quileute wolves The Quileutes are Williams brothers and sisters, he is very close to each wolf and especially tries to get to know them as their alpha. He protects them all fiercely and they return his affection with their loyalty. He is especially close to Jason Uley, Nick Clearwater and Kai Finau. Trivia * He is the first born of his generation as well as the first born grandchild of Edward and Bella. * He was born to be alpha and fulfills his destiny by taking over from his father. * He is the eldest of his cousins and siblings there for the one they look to the most. Appearances and Chapter POVs KEY Renesmee's Forever (minor) * Chapter 59 * Chapter 60 * Chapter 61 * Chapter 63 * Chapter 64 * Chapter 66 * Chapter 67 * Chapter 69 * Chapter 70 * Chapter 71 * Chapter 73 * Chapter 74 Forever After (EC) * Chapter 1 (POV) * Chapter 7 (POV) * Chapter 20 (POV) * Chapter 26 (POV) * Chapter 33 (POV) * Chapter 47 (POV) Making Memories (cameo) * La Push Category:Cullens Category:Generation 4 Category:Blacks Category:BNC Category:Complete Category:Hybrids (family) Category:Volturi Category:Wolves